


common

by orphan_account



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the boys finish a recording session at a reasonable time





	common

It was rather late into the afternoon. Shortly after a few hours of recording for the channel, the room which held DD, Julian, and Chris had fallen into an idle atmosphere. It was comfortable, no doubt, but there was an odd tension that definitely made itself apparent. The three knew exactly what the end result would be, one way or another. It was a common practice.   
DD runs a hand along Chris’ thigh, and Julian, sat on the opposing side of DD, holds back a smile and watches his mischievous endeavor.   
It’s slow and apprehensive, moving steadily towards his groin. Following DD’s hand with his eyes, Chris’ breathing becomes a little uneven. It inches closer towards his crotch before sliding back down, same leisurely pace.   
“Oh c’mon, is this the game we’re playing, mister?” Chris huffs, lighthearted.   
“What game?” DD asks, feigning ignorance to get a rise out of him. He finds himself scooting closer to Chris, who immediately places a hand at DD’s hip; held as firm as he could manage with their current sitting positions.   
“Don’t play dumb!” Chris laughs.   
DD leans in and kisses him, appreciating the twinge of soda he could taste on his lips.   
“Jeez, you two, get a room.” Julian snickers after a brief moment, the other two hopelessly distracted. After allowing a tiny bit more time to pass, he wastes no time in shifting closer and cupping DD’s dick through his pants. Stiffening, DD makes a noise of surprise and pulls away from Chris’ mouth. He turns to face Julian, who looks at him smugly.   
“Bed?” Julian mouths, already assuming the answer.   
DD nods, separating himself from Chris. Standing, he stretches and turns around, a soft smile lighting his face as he looks at his boys, who stare back at him hungrily.   
He wordlessly starts towards he and Julian’s shared room; Chris yelping and laughing when Julian smacks his ass as he stands. DD just shakes his head knowingly and holds the door open for the two.   
The second the door is closed, the atmosphere is almost completely different than before. The room is heavy with anticipation and what could possibly be described as lust. Julian rummages through a drawer, in search of condoms and lube. Chris is already sat on the bed stroking himself, eyes wandering aimlessly about the room. DD cracks a smile at this, to which Chris gives an almost sheepish “What?”  
Julian drops the needed items on the bed and takes the spot next to Chris. DD places kisses on Julian’s forehead, giving his hair a small, playful tug.   
At the same time Julian takes Chris’ half-hard dick in his hand, DD’s dropping to his knees and undoing the buttons on Julian’s shorts. He strips him of both bottom garments and tosses them somewhere near the side of the bed, giggling at the choked-back moan emitted from Chris, who is trying his best to stay quiet.  
Giving it a few small, spit-coated pumps, DD takes the head of Julian’s cock into his mouth. He bobs his head a little, making Julian suck in a breath. Chris glances between both boys’ faces of ecstasy; Julian, with his head tossed back, and DD with his pretty lips stretched around Julian’s thick cock. It’s almost impressive to him that Julian is still able to work his hand so good while so… preoccupied.   
DD pulls away and off Julian’s dick, face flushed and breathing heavy. He wipes his mouth and stands, reaching over to grab the condom and lube bottle placed lazily next to one of the pillows.   
“Here,” he says, handing both to Chris, “you might want these.”  
Chris mutters a quiet “Fuck,” and grins.  
DD motions for Julian to sit back against the headboard, which he does obediently. He strips himself of his pants and briefs, sighing at the relief from his erection straining against the tight fabric. Nudging his way between Julian’s legs, he makes himself comfy and juts his ass out, just a little bit, silently pleading for Chris to touch him. Chris kneels behind DD, roughly grabbing his ass. He messily applies lube to his fingers, already prodding two inside him. DD turns his head away from Julian and hisses, the sudden intrusion running chills up his spine.   
“God,” Chris says, voice a little more gravelly and dark, “you took that so easy.” DD’s face burns; Chris’ voice and hands doing wonders for him. As he turns back to mouth teasingly at Julian’s dick, Chris adds another finger and thrusts his hand, slow and rough. After the fourth finger he removes his hand, wiping it on his leg to have a better grip on the condom as he opens it (He still struggles, which isn’t actually new, but that’s something that he won’t ever admit.)  
Rolling the condom on, he slathers his cock in a more-than-sufficient amount of lube. “Can I…?” he asks DD, hesitantly. “Please,” comes his answer, albeit quiet. DD moans around Julian’s cock as Chris thrusts into him from behind. In an unruly fashion, Chris grabs DD’s hips and rocks into him, making his unattended cock start to leak some. He sinks his mouth further around Julian’s cock until he’s at the base, luring Julian into bucking his hips. With both men inside him at the same time, DD feels so incredibly full; he finds he has trouble escaping the immense euphoria floating about his stomach and chest. Julian, hand buried in DD’s hair, is thoroughly impressed with his gag reflex; although it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been shown this ability. Gasping and whimpering, Julian cums in DD’s mouth, who pulls away, sputtering and coughing. Flustered, Julian apologizes immensely, but DD just gives him a thumbs up and spits into the sheets. He feels as if his voice is about to go out, but Chris is terribly good at this, and he can’t stop himself from being so loud. Chris hits a particularly good spot, over and over, and he muffles his curses with his arm.  
“Fuck, baby, I’m- I’m close…” Chris mumbles, slowing his pace slightly but thrusting his hips with the same force. “Chris…fuck, Chris-“ DD interrupts himself, with his own raspy whine. He reaches down and starts jerking himself off, his breaths becoming more and more labored. Julian pets his head as he cums in his hand, breathing hard. It takes Chris a few more thrusts before his orgasm; he groans DD’s name a few times before leaning over his body to catch his breath.  
He pulls out and pads off to the bathroom, leaving DD and Julian on the bed. DD immediately collapses to his back and closes his eyes, utterly exhausted. Smiling, Julian leans over and kisses at his hair and forehead. “Ugh, I feel disgusting.” DD mumbles, reaching up to fiddle with Julian’s beard. “Yeah, me too,” Julian sympathizes, “Does a shower sound good to you?”  
“Oh, yeah. Yeah, def-“   
“FUCK.”  
Alarmed, Julian and DD both whip their heads towards the doorway.   
“Chris?”   
Julian’s call is answered with quick footsteps towards the room. In comes Chris, phone in hand, bolting for his pants.  
“Guys, I was supposed to be at work like, an hour ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> take it i am tired


End file.
